Visiting Hours
by Highway Girl
Summary: Posthostage. Spinelli visits Lulu's hospital room, romance ensues. Luke cameo. Fluffyness abounds! SpinLu.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to General Hospital, which is the property of ABC and Disney.

* * *

**Visiting Hours**

"Dad, I'm okay," Lulu Spencer said, holding her father's hand soothingly. "Really, besides a few bumps and bruises, I should be okay." Lulu paused and looked Luke in the eye. "I think you should go see if Tracy's okay."

Luke looked at his daughter and smiled. "Honey, I don't want you to be alone. You went through a lot without anyone there to protect you."

"That's not true dad," Lulu protested. "I had Nik and Emily, not to mention Spinelli, who is probably the only reason I'm sane, not to mention alive." Lulu paused. "Do you know if he's still in the hospital?"

"He hasn't left," Luke confirmed before standing up. "I'll send him in." He kissed his daughter on her forehead and walked out. Once outside the door, he took notice of the local computer hacker, sleeping uncomfortably in a hard chair. One leg was thrown over the arm of the chair and his head dangled painfully from the other. He suffered a broken arm from the blast, which was resting on his rising chest

"Linux is an operating system," Spinelli muttered, shifting in his sleep. "Why, yes, I will sample your crops, pretty lady."

Luke snorted and walked over to him. "Hey, Macintosh," Luke gently shook Spinelli's arms.

"Actually, it's a Microsoft. I don't believe in iLife," Spinelli mumbled, slowly waking up. He peered at the older man through half closed lids. "You're Blondie's dad."

"And Lesley Lu requests a visit from you," Luke informed him. He jumped back as Spinelli clumsily shot up. Spinelli straightened his clothes and darted past Luke into the room.

Once inside, Spinelli closed the door and walked over to Lulu. "Hey, Blonde One," he said with a small smile before sitting down next to her bed. He slid his beanie off his head, causing his hair to fly up with static.

Lulu gave him a dazzling smile. "Hey yourself," she took his good hand in her own. "I wanted to thank you for trying to save me. I should have listened, maybe then we-"

"Can't think about the past now," Spinelli cut her off. "Besides, if we didn't get caught, how could I use my mad haxxor skills to get into the vault, thus saving the Cosmo girl."

Lulu smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "You really are a hero," Spinelli shrugged bashfully. "So, does it suck having you're arm broken?" Lulu asked, motioning to his cast.

"Duh, man, I need both my hands for my line of work," he paused. "I _guess_ I could type with only one hand, but how am I gonna handle a bong, let alone play my games?" He said mournfully. "Looks like joysticks for The Jackal."

There was a pause. Spinelli examined their clasped hands, his thin fingers rubbing over her knuckles. Lulu smiled at the top of his bent head. She reached over and tipped his chin up so he would meet her eyes.

"Really, Spin, thank you," she leaned over and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Spinelli gaped at her and a red blush began to spread over his cheeks. "I-er, well, it was mostly Stone Cold. I mean, I did go in there for you, but you'd of done the same for me, er, yeah." He finished lamely.

Lulu laughed at his antics when a kind-looking nurse walked in. "Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid," she said apologetically to Spinelli as she walked around the side of Lulu's bed.

Spinelli shrugged. "All good things come to an end," he slowly pulled his hand away out of Lulu's and stood up. "I'll see you when you break out of here, Blonde One," Spinelli said as he put his beanie back on. "But for now, farewell! The Jackal is off to save another day!" He paused for a second. "Well, at least beat Final Fantasy VII again."

"Bye, Spinelli," Lulu waved at him. Spinelli backed towards the door, hands clutching the strap of his messenger bag as he smiled goofily at her. He slammed into the doorframe, giggled lightly and ran out the door.

Once outside of the hospital room, Spinelli jumped and punched the air, "yes! The Jackal strikes once more, getting the girl and saving the day! There is nothing he can't do, opening vaults and being sexy!" He stopped his tirade just long enough to see Sam and Jason staring at him.

Jason sighed. "I don't even want to know."

---

I don't really know how I feel about this story. It seems fairly OC, but it is really fluffy, at least till the end. I like the end.

Still, fourth SpinLu story in a matter of days! Still waiting for other's to dabble in the future supercouple.

Don't forget to review, pls!


End file.
